


take me, i’m yours (and I always will be)

by mihyolic



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fluff and Angst, I should probably explain the concept more but what's the fun in that?, also nahyo if you squint, barely though... I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihyolic/pseuds/mihyolic
Summary: But when she kisses Dahyun, feels the way she does, heart hammering and fingers shaky, Mina realizes it's all worth it. Every mile she has to walk, every hour she’s up searching. It’s all worth it when they pull away and she’s left staring at Dahyun whose eyes are still closed, lips quivering, and looking like an absolute angel.





	take me, i’m yours (and I always will be)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another mihyun oneshot, except this time its a soulmate au, my absolute fav. it could be confusing... I guess? but I don't want to explain in the beginning rn bc it's more fun if you figure it out while reading. check the endnotes if you're still confused :)
> 
> hope you guys enjoy and happy reading!
> 
> special thanks to nico and yumi who, once again, helped me out a lot! love you guys!

It's 3:35pm when Mina spots her. She's being chased around the park, her arms outstretched holding a bag of chips away from another girl who finally catches up and tackles her to the ground. Mina closes her eyes and she hears her giggle, imagines the way her eyes scrunch as a grin so impossibly big makes its way onto her face. She can almost feel the vibrations of the laugh in her own body, and Mina's mind wanders off to a time where they did pass through her chest, directly from the source.

When Mina opens her eyes, she stays seated on the park bench. 

(_"Hey, Myoui Mina! Get back here!"_

_Mina doesn't stop at the playfully stern calling of her name. She continues to run around the kitchen island, the last bits of chocolate finding it's way into her mouth where it melts like silk and slides down her throat. She settles on the couch after all of that, no longer afraid of the girl who comes barreling through the hall right on top of her, straddling her waist and glaring like she wants to hurt her, which is far from the case._

_"That was the last one! And you know how much I like that brand!" The girl whines, her palms squishing Mina's cheeks. _

_Mina laughs, the sound booming and so unlike her. But when she's with her favorite person, Mina can't help the way she feels like she's over the moon, let alone the sound of her laugh._

_"Alright," Mina relents, "I'll buy you another one, okay?"_

_The girl on her lap pouts, eyes to the side like she's debating Mina's words. "Okay." _

_Their eyes meet again and before she knows it, Mina feels lips on hers. It's soft and sweet, like the chocolate she just ate or cotton candy from the fair a week ago, and Mina misses the feeling instantly as they pull away._

_"You had... a little something on your-" The girl gestures to her lips and Mina stares dumbfounded, unable to believe that an act so cliche was used on her. _

_Then they're laughing. Mina tries not to smile wider as they snuggle closer together, laughs and vibrations becoming one._) 

It's 4:46pm the next day when it finally happens. There's a dog involved. It's small and white, and it reminds Mina of a past life where she's surrounded with golden brown warmth that travels from the tips of her fingers through her bones and into someone else's body. Someone like the person in front of her that is apologizing profusely.

Mina stares. She lets the girl ramble on and on about how hard she's trying to train her dog as she takes in the sight of her. She's the same, Mina thinks, as if she would change... could change. This time, though, her eyes are brighter and her hair a cool shade of ash blue. The sight of it causes Mina's lips to quirk, like she's not taken aback by the color at all but instead used to the brashness of it. 

"Anyways," the girl speaks, "I'm Dahyun."

Mina has to stop herself from mouthing the introduction as Dahyun says it. It's always the same. Always just her name, nothing else. There's no extra fun fact, no ice breaker sentences, no surnames. Just 'Dahyun.'

And even after years, decades, centuries of the same introduction, Mina finds solace in it. Because it stays the same. Like Dahyun's smile, her laugh, and her boldness. It doesn't change like everything else.

"Mina. Myoui Mina," Mina says like it _should_ carry weight. And it does, just a little bit. There's confusion that flits across Dahyun's face. It's quick and almost hard to catch, but Mina is used to it after years and years of the same meeting. First is the confusion, then doubt, before Dahyun finally settles on forming a shy grin. 

"You know..." Dahyun utters, trailing off a little at the end. "Seems like I've met you before. It's dumb, but it just feels like..."

"It's not dumb," Mina cuts Dahyun off, her tone insistent. _Because we have_, Mina wants to continue, _we have met before... Many, many, many times before. _"Sometimes you meet people and, well, it just feels that way."

Dahyun accepts Mina's words, nodding along with a soft smile on her face.

They stand there in silence for a beat longer, and not the awkward silence that usually wraps around first meetings like a blanket. It's oddly comfortable, for Dahyun at least. Mina has no reason to be nervous because this isn't their first _real_ meeting. Just the first meeting of _this_ life.

A bark breaks them out of their trance and Dahyun steps forward.

"Do you want to get coffee?"

(_"Are you ever going to stop being nervous about this?" Mina asks Jihyo as the girl hurriedly checks her makeup in the mirror one more time. "It's a first date... but, you know, it's not **the** first date."_

_Jihyo pauses her quick movements and shoots Mina a mock dirty look over her shoulder._

_"I'm sorry I can't be like you and Dahyun. It seems like you guys always fall into place; you meet and suddenly you're home."_

_Mina doesn’t reply, only smiling softly because it's true. She and Dahyun couldn't be more different, yet whenever they're together everything fits together like puzzle pieces, like building blocks, like two hands that are made for holding each other. There's no force pushing them together, it's all-natural, like two magnets pulling each other equally as close._

_"After so many years, I stopped being so nervous because it's just Dahyun. Even if she doesn't know what I know, she's still her. Same exact smile, same exact laugh, and she gives me the same exact feeling time and time again."_

_Jihyo shakes her head, but there's a smile on her face. "It also helps that Dahyun isn't a major flirt like Nayeon."_

_Mina lets out a laugh, "Yeah, thank god."_) 

They stay at the café till 7:56pm when Dahyun realizes it’s her turn to make dinner for her roommates. 

They’re out and having the time of their lives, laughing and joking around with each other like they’re best friends, or even something more. It’s like Mina and Dahyun are in their own bubble, anyone passing by wouldn’t guess that they’ve only known each other a few hours. 

Dahyun is halfway through her fourth cup of hot chocolate and Mina’s just begun her fifth iced matcha latte when their bubble bursts with the ringing of Dahyun’s phone. Mina recognizes the song instantly. 

It’s piano, of course, and Mina almost closes her eyes and drifts off into a memory where she’s listening to the song being played directly from the piano, directly from Dahyun. But Mina keeps her eyes open and smiles gently as the blue-haired girl shoots her an apologetic look.

Mina waves it off. She’s used to their first date being interrupted, anyways. 

“Do you need to go?” Mina asks, already knowing the answer. 

Dahyun nods, “My turn to cook... you know, roommates.” She rolls her eyes and sends Mina an exasperated smile before she gets up. Dahyun’s situating herself and her dog when Mina’s hand finds its way to her pocket where she feels the roughness of a café napkin.

She grips it softly, handing it to Dahyun, pretending like she didn’t have it prepared hours ago when Dahyun got up to go to the bathroom. 

“Let’s do this again.” 

With a grin and a nod, Dahyun dashes out the door.

Now, Mina waits.

(_“Teach me something,” Mina says from the doorway of the room. She’s leaning against it, eyes gentle and welcoming, watching as Dahyun allows her fingers to glide from key to key. _

_Of course, Mina already knows dozens of songs and how to play them on the piano in perfect tempo, but she always asks._

_And every life, Dahyun teaches her something different._) 

Mina does nothing for three days. She works, fiddles with the keyboard in her bedroom, and watches four Studio Ghibli films, two in one day.

Waiting is hard, but it’s necessary given the circumstances. To Mina, three days is nothing compared to how long she sometimes has to wait for their first meeting. (Except the few lives where they grow up together as childhood friends. Mina loves those ones.)

The thing that’s different, however, is that she expects the call, that she knows it’s coming. But Mina has gone years not knowing if she’ll meet Dahyun at all in some lives... fate always seems to find a way, though. 

The phone call is quick and Dahyun, as always, sounds comfortable on the other line. She’s talking about Ari, the dog, and asking how Mina’s been the past few days. She says she wanted to call right away but waited in case Mina changed her mind about her. 

Mina is quick to swat those worries away, laughing at how ridiculous it sounds coming from Dahyun’s mouth. Dahyun defends her thought to the bitter end though, and Mina relents because Dahyun wouldn’t know.

Wouldn’t know that Mina’s mind will never change, that it's always fixated on Dahyun no matter the era, no matter the circumstances of each life. It doesn’t change, much like her heart that makes a home for Dahyun every time they meet. Much like her soul that is tied to Dahyun’s own for all of eternity.

(_“Me?” Dahyun asks, completely surprised. “But I... I’m nothing compared to those other suitors.”_

_Mina smiles because it’s true, Dahyun is nothing compared to the suitors who are trying to capture her heart. Dahyun is better; she’s sweeter and more gentle and, checkmate, she’s already captured Mina’s heart, a step further, captured Mina’s soul._

_All it takes is one look, the grasping of hands, the pressing of lips, and all of Dahyun’s arguments fly out the window. Surprise leaves Dahyun’s body, and warmth and love settle in its place, making a home in Dahyun’s bones like they’ve always been there. _

_And, for Mina, they have. _) 

Each first kiss is different, Mina knows this much. Sometimes it’s raining, and Mina finds the strength to spin Dahyun around like they’re living a movie. Other times they’re crying, tears rushing over their cheeks and emotions flooding their senses as they roughly pull apart.

The thing that stays the same, Mina chuckles, is the way it feels. The way Mina’s heart jumps out from her chest and onto her sleeve, the way electricity seems to crackle in the air when there are no clouds... the way Mina’s eyes open as they pull away, her soul baring itself to Dahyun saying _take me, I’m yours. _

But when she kisses Dahyun, feels the way she does, heart hammering and fingers shaky, Mina realizes it's all worth it. Every mile she has to walk, every hour she’s up searching. It’s all worth it when they pull away and she’s left staring at Dahyun whose eyes are still closed, lips quivering, and looking like an absolute angel. 

Mina knows those things don’t exist, but when Dahyun stares at her, cheeks rosy and eyes reflecting exactly how the both of them feel, she believes for one second, maybe two, that Dahyun isn’t of this Earth. 

(_It’s early. So early that the sun hasn’t risen, yet Mina’s here next to Jihyo getting their makeup ready for the day._

_From beside her, Jihyo grins, “This isn’t too bad.”_

_Mina shrugs, she guesses not. It’s nice, having fans, being loved by millions. But she’s not loved by the one person that matters, and that bothers her._

_Hours later they’re backstage, sweaty and just finished with their set of songs when Mina glances over to Dahyun who’s wiping sweat from her neck. One second, Mina is speaking with Jeongyeon. The next, she’s gripping Dahyun’s wrist, dragging her off to who knows where._

_Nayeon looks confused, Momo and Chaeyoung mildly concerned, but Jihyo expects it, and Sana tries to hide her smile because they know. Tzuyu too. The three of them know. _

_They’re alone, an empty hallway that’s just barely isolated from staff and other idols. _

_Mina leans in, she’s tired of waiting, tired of having to sit still and look pretty in the public eye when all she wants to do is be with Dahyun, wants to kiss her, touch her, love her._

_But there’s a hand on her chest, weakly pushing her back._

_“But Mina,” Dahyun hesitates, “W-We’re idols, members of the same group... how could this even—“_

_“I don’t care,” Mina says firmly. “I don’t care about any of this if I can’t have you.” _

_And that’s all it takes for Dahyun to pull Mina close and show her just how bad she wants her too._) 

Mina prides herself on her determination, her want to always do things right. She always succeeds, knows she’s going to succeed, because she knows what it feels like to fail.

So, as Mina lays in bed, Dahyun’s head resting in the space between her neck and shoulder, she adds another tally to the mental count in her head.

1029 out of 1030.

She smiles to herself, brushes a strand out of Dahyun’s face, and sighs in content as the younger snuggles closer, legs tangling, souls interlocked and flickering together like they always should be.

**Author's Note:**

> basically the concept is that your soul is tied to your soulmate's and you reincarnate through the years/eras or whatever, but only one person retains the memories of their past lives together... I don't know if that makes any sense.
> 
> it's not necessarily _certain_ that you end up with your soulmate in all your lives, but mina knows what it's like living without dahyun so she said fuck that and decided never to live a life without dahyun again. hopefully it all makes sense now!
> 
> just want to plug my twitter (@/mihyolic) if you guys want to talk about mihyun or twice in general!


End file.
